


Reverse Turn Card

by StarboundVoyager



Series: Assorted Card Tricks [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Loud Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboundVoyager/pseuds/StarboundVoyager
Summary: Thancred needs to learn to slow down and enjoy foreplay. Riol is happy to help.
Relationships: Riol Forrest/Thancred Waters
Series: Assorted Card Tricks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055114
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Reverse Turn Card

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more ThancRiol, inspired again by some very encouraging and supportive friends who have got me going full throttle for this pairing <3

"This is dow- _ah!_ \- downright unfair, you know."

"Aye, but ye proved to me last time that if I want this job done right, I'd better do it mysel'" Riol smiles, spreading his fingers and applying gentle pressure to Thancred's inner walls, watching as he gasps and grinds down on Riol's hand.

"Ye're so pretty like this," he chuckles and Thancred's head drops forwards to Riol's shoulder, avoiding eye contact as the blush on his cheeks begins to creep down his neck, painting abstract beauty under the bruises and love bites already splashed across his skin.

"Keep flattering me and I'll be d-done before you've even started."

"That supposed to discourage me, sugar? Because I'm feeling pretty _motivated_."

Thancred groans, fumbling with the laces of Riol's shirt and stripping down to his elbows. Once Riol’s chest is bare, Thancred seems to forget any intention he had of undressing him, instead beginning to plant desperate, open mouthed kisses across his collarbones and shoulder. A particularly deep press of fingers into him results in the brief scrape of teeth against Riol’s skin, as Thancred bites down on his lip to smother the high pitched whine fighting to escape.

“Yeah, we’re not done yet, darlin’. Not by a long shot.”

* * *

"Please, oh- Riol!" Thancred gasps as Riol continues to grind his fingertips against his prostate. His legs, once gripped around Riol's hips, are now lax, twitching and kicking periodically. 

"Now why would I do that, sugar, when I have ye right here, lookin' and soundin' so pretty for me? Anyone who could heard ye sing like this would know ye were a bard, alright." Riol smirks, letting the hand not spreading Thancred's hole travel across the small of his back. On a whim, he drags his hand down, letting his nails dig into the meat of Thancred's buttock, listening to the high moan it draws from his sweet-singing rogue. 

"I'm r-ready, please," Thancred tips his head back, leaning into the hand on his lower back and panting into the air.

"Are ye sure? Because I coulda sworn I heard ye say the same thing half a bell ago, and yet here we are." There's the noise Riol's looking for; halfway between a desperate sob and a petulant whine, that tells him Thancred is ready to *properly* sing for him.

”Alright sugar, ye’ll get what ye’re after,” Riol slips his hand free, tensing his fist to work the aching muscles in his forearm. He guides Thancred off his lap, lowering him down onto the bed beside him when his legs turn to liquid beneath him. 

What a sight to behold he is. Spread out on Riol’s bed, pale hair sweat-damp and dishevelled, skin flushed with arousal and exertion both. And his eyes, gods, the way Thancred looks at him, sweet devotion and raw attraction in a heady mix that does ridiculous things to Riol’s heart. He’s a damned adult, and one look from Thancred has his heart fluttering like a teenager with a childhood infatuation. 

The only thing better than Thancred’s eyes when he’s looking at Riol is the way they roll back when he’s stretched full of dick, so Riol obliges him happily, indulging himself in the way Thancred basks in his own bliss, hips rolling and hands reaching up to grasp at the pillow, the blankets, Riol, anything that might steady him in the moment.

”Look at ye, sugar. Ye’re _gorgeous,_ ye’re so good.” Riol has learned that the easiest way to make Thancred accept a compliment is to mix it in with praise and shower him with it all during sex. He whimpers, throwing his head back against the pillow. Riol continues, punctuating his adoration with deep, hard thrusts. He holds Thancred by the hips, pinning him to the bed and fucking into him just the way he likes.

This is a treat, after all, he’s giving Thancred exactly what he wants.

Up to a point.

Just as Thancred’s breathing quickens and his attempts to roll his hips gets more desperate, Riol draws back, grinding only the barest ilm in and out of Thancred’s body and batting away the hands that reach for his dick.

“Please, o-oh please!” Thancred whimpers, clenching around Riol and trying to draw him in further. One of Riol’s hands moved to Thancred’s stomach, pressing him down so the other hand can grip one buttock, applying just the barest pressure with his nails before drawing back to deliver a light smack that has Thancred gasping and moaning.

”What happened to not lastin’, sugar? We’ve _barely started_ , I’m just helpin’ ye.” Riol smirks, sucking yet more bruises into Thancred’s neck and shoulders. Whenever he happens to land on an older bruise, Thancred whines so sweetly, presenting more beautiful skin for Riol to decorate.

"Good boy," Riol groans, moving his hands back to Thancred's hips so he can grind deeper, "Aren't ye? So pretty, so sweet, my darlin'," Praise and deep, slow thrusts paired deliciously, until Thancred is gasping and sobbing under him. The tears are good, Riol knows that Thancred finds release in those too, and he kisses them away, peppering sweet affection over his cheeks and nose.

"Please, I need- ohh, p-please!" Thancred groans, wrapping shaking arms around Riol's neck and pulling him close. He doesn't try to kiss him, doesn't have the coordination or the brain power at this point, but he presses his cheek against Riol's, gasping and moaning into his ear.

"I got ye," Riol whispers, reaching for Thancred's dick and stroking in time with his thrusts, adding just enough twist and squeeze on the upstroke to make Thancred howl as he comes, Riol not far behind him.

After a moment, when they've caught their breath and cleaned themselves up, Thancred curls up next to Riol, head on his shoulder.

"I warned you what flattery would do to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I was really pleased with this, I'm slowly getting more confident with spicy fic :3
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about ThancRiol, or just share in the joy of FFXIV fanfiction, please consider joining the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)!
> 
> If you'd like to chat all things Thancred, then the [Thancred Fuckers](https://discord.gg/gRecggY) server might be for you!


End file.
